Texas Pete
Texas Pete (or Tex, as he is known to others) is one of the meanest cowboys on the planet with his trusty six shooters and lasso. He is always looking for ways to kill SuperTed, because he is always foiling his evil plans. He loves to steal things and make people unhappy. If Tex promises to do something, then don't believe him, as he is always going back on his word. He treats both of his henchmen, Bulk and Skeleton, very badly. He will call them names and put their lives on the line rather than his. If he starts to call you his friend, then you know you are in trouble and the best thing to do is run away!! Once, he tried to find out SuperTed’s magic word by staging situations that would require SuperTed's help. Tex had SuperTed’s tree house bugged, to find out the magic word. Luckily everything didn't go to plan since Bulk forgot after learning it. Tex also has a spaceship. There are a number of things that Tex hates (apart from SuperTed). He hates being called kind and generous (Skeleton never said it again to him) and he doesn't like being kissed. Once, he dropped in on Mr & Mrs Spot. This wasn't to say hello, but instead to steal the cosmic dust that Spotty had be collecting for years. In The Further Adventures of Superted, Tex sings a song called Let's all get real 'cos i'm a big deal, kidnaps Speckles from Blotch and sees Bubbles the Clown. In the new superted series, Texas Pete will probably be voiced by Jim Cummings. Texas Pete did not appear in Superted and the pothole rescue, Dot's Entertainment, Sheepless Nights, Leave it to Space Beavers, Ben-Fur, Spotty Earns His Stripes and Ruse of the Raja. Texas Pete's first ever appearance was in the Original Adventures of Superted episode: SuperTed and the Inca Treasure. He was voiced by the late Victor Spinetti. History Backstory In Bulk's Story Texas Pete appears in prison has being throw him into Bulk's room. so they chain up on their foot so they find the way out so Bulk use the metal bar so they escaped so they were chase by Guards and their Dogs they ran across the swamp they find the place to hide the tomb in the graveyard to enter of Skeleton the Prison Guards with the dogs arives the graveyard there's no sign of them so they calling a flying teddy bear named SuperTed when the Guards are gone Tex and Bulk got out so Skeleton join Tex and Bulk together. SuperTed TBA The Further Adventures of SuperTed TBA Appearances Television Series *The Original Adventures of SuperTed **Season 1: SuperTed and the Inca Treasure, SuperTed and the Pearl Fishers, SuperTed and the Stolen Rocketship, SuperTed and the Giant Kites, SuperTed and the Elephant's Graveyard, SuperTed and the Train Robbers, SuperTed at Creepy Castle, SuperTed and Nuts in Space, SuperTed and the City of the Dead, SuperTed at the Funfair, SuperTed and the Goldmine, SuperTed on Planet Spot **Season 2: SuperTed at the Toy Shop, SuperTed in Texas, SuperTed in the Arctic, SuperTed and Trouble in Space: Part One, SuperTed and Trouble in Space: Part Two, SuperTed and the Gun Smugglers, SuperTed and the Crystal Ball, Spotty and the Indians, SuperTed's Dream, SuperTed and the Lumberjacks, Bulk's Story, SuperTed Meets Father Christmas **Season 3: SuperTed Kicks Up the Dust, SuperTed and the Magic Word Part I, SuperTed and the Magic Word Part II, SuperTed and the Whales, SuperTed and the Gorilla, SuperTed and Mother Nature, SuperTed and Tex's Magic Spell, SuperTed and the Great Horrendo, SuperTed and the Rattlesnake, SuperTed in Chinatown, SuperTed Goes Round The Bend Gallery Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Humans